There Goes My Life
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Austin Moon - famous pop star. Ally Dawson - the girl he left behind. After six years away in LA, Austin decides for his sixth album to do a mall tour, the last stop brings back memories from the past in the form of Ally Dawson. This time though, Ally has a secret. How will Austin react in There Goes My Life? *Sucky Summary*
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see! It's been what three-ish months since I've been on? I have a lot of excuses: finishing up my sophomore year of high school, baseball season, and life. Anyways this is my new story and I'm really rusty to Austin's and Ally's characters so it's pretty much the most OOC I've written so far, but tell me what you think.**

Ally Dawson feels a certain kind of peace as she slips her feet into the warm Miami Beach sand, a sense of peace that she hasn't felt in over a year. It had been six years since Austin had left for Los Angeles, swearing to come back once he was settled in. Apparently getting settled in took six years. The sun's rays warm Ally up almost instantly, and since her house was freezing due to the lack of heat, it was a nice change.

"Mommy!" The little girl by her side says, as she throws a large beach bag onto the soft sand; the girl obviously didn't want to cross the hot sand just to set up the towels.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why are we here?"

"Because it feels good outside, and your Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez are going to be here with Eric." Trish and Dez weren't the girl's actual aunt and uncle, but they were practically blood in Ally's eyes, and she knew better than to let her daughter not to have someone her age to grow up with. Eric was slightly older than her – six months and a day. "Hey! Look there they are! Go get 'em," Ally suggests to the five year old who then sprints across the hot sand – bag and all – straight into her "cousin's" arms.

Ally joins the five year olds, Dez, and Trish after a couple of seconds, dropping the rest of the items onto the sand. "Mommy! Can Eric and I go swimming in the ocean?!" Her daughter squeals with excitement.

"Yeah can't we, Auntie Ally," choruses Eric.

"Yes, Ariana, go play!" The five year olds squeal with joy as the run down the sand and into the water. "Not to deep, Ari and Eric!" Ally yells out as an afterthought.

Ally sits down on the towel that Dez was kind enough to set out, making sure her feet sink into the sand, covering her whole foot. It was a good she had applied sun block before she walked onto the beach otherwise Ari wouldn't have gotten any form of protection. Trish sits down a few moments later, once she pulls out her gossip magazine. Dez takes the towel beside his wife. "Any new Moon gossip?" Ally asks after a few minutes.

"Um, not that I see. He has a new CD coming out next week and is planning a mall tour for like six cities," Trish informs.

"What cities?"

"LA, Houston, Mall of America, Charlotte, New York, and," she drops the conversation quickly. "How was your day?"

"It'll be perfect when you tell me the last city," Ally snaps at her best friend, something completely out of character for her. Granted since she had Ari, she's noticed that she has gotten a lot bitcher than when she was childless.

Trish mumbles something and then starts up a conversation with Dez about Kindergarten plans for Eric. "Where. Is. He. Going. To." Ally demands, now annoyed at her best friend. Trish says nothing in response, but shoves the gossip magazine towards her extremely mad best friend.

**_AUSTIN MOON ANNOUNCES MALL TOUR_**

_Austin Moon announces his first ever mall tour for the release of his sixth studio album – _Gold Star._ Unlike his other albums, Moon wrote every song on the album, including the first single off the CD_, Heartbeat. _Moon will be touring June 2__nd__ to August 17__th__ and will cover the entire continental United States. Moon plans on stopping at six stops_

_~Los Angeles (June 2__nd__)_

_~ Houston (June 17__th__)_

_~Mall of America (July 7__th__)_

_~Charlotte (July 31__st__)_

_~Albany (August 5__th__)_

_~Miami (August 17__th__)_

_Moon says he's, "excited to have a more intimate concert environment for himself and the fans." He also "hopes to see everyone who can make it." He will be performing all acoustic versions of his older work and newer stuff of the new album which drops at the end of August._

_Tickets must be prepaid at least a month in advance."_

Ally realizes that it's August 15th and that Austin will be in Miami in two days, whether she wants him to be here or not. "Alls, are you okay?" Trish asks, noticing how pale her friend is.

She shakes it off quickly, "I'm fine. It's just I really need to go to that concert."

"Alls, didn't you read the article? The tickets are probably all sold, and you had to buy them at least a month in advance." Dez comments before returning back to his book, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

"Dez is right, Ally. No one is getting tickets now!"

"I need those tickets! He has to know about her, Trish. Look at her! She is clearly Austin's daughter!" At this Ally herself looks at her daughter and admits how little her daughter got from her. She is Austin's daughter almost down to a T. Her long blonde hair reaches to her waist; her hazel eyes are extremely kind, but she got her singing from both of her parents. She was unfortunate enough to take her mother's dance skills, which clearly wouldn't allow her to ever win _Dancing with the Stars_ no matter how hard she tried.

"I know she's his daughter, but I don't think he needs to find out in front of his fans. It'll ruin his image."

"She's his daughter! If anything it'll make his image better with the ladies! Ladies love guys with kids! Look at how many women flirt with Dez when he's around Eric or Ari!"

"Yeah, but who'd want to deal with me!"

"No one, but I have to tell him!" And just like that Ally had flipped her cell phone open and started calling the most likely radio station with tickets. She called all of them that she knew, but came up short. When she was finished Trish called Eric and Ari out of the water for lunch. Ari was slightly burned on her shoulders, but she would tan over night – another thing she got from her father and not her mother. The five of them have lunch and reapply their sun block before spending the rest of the day out of the water, not mentioning Austin's name.

He was dead to them.

When it's time to leave, Ally and Ari back up their stuff and start to head up to where Ally's car is parked when she hears a voice calling out to her. "Ma'am! Ma'am! Ma'am!" The sound of feet follow her up the stairs, where Ally turns, holding Ari's hand tight, while Ari herself has hidden herself behind her mother. "I'm sorry to bother you, but you seemed to have dropped this." In his hand is her cell phone, which must have fallen out of her pocket when she was leaving.

"Thank you, sir." The man looked very familiar: tall, blonde hair, hazel eyes, tan. Ally knew almost instantly who it was. "Um- I'm sorry," the man turns at the sound of her voice when she calls for him before he descends the stairs once more. "I think I know you. Um, what's your name?"

"Austin."

"Austin Moon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson." His mouth would have hit the ground if it wasn't attached to his body.

"Ally? Like my ex-girlfriend Ally?" She just nods and happily walks into his outstretched arms, releasing Ari as she does so. "You look – wow! The years have done you really well."

"Thanks, you too. Congrats on everything."

"Thanks."

"Mommy?" Ari tugs on Ally's tank top's hem. "Who is this?"

"Um, a friend of mine."

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Ariana Elizabeth Dawson Mo-" Ally places her hand over her child's mouth before she can finish her statement.

"Do you and Ariana want to join me for dinner? I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about." Austin knew when he got a good look at Ariana that she was his child, but he just wanted to see if Ally would admit it. He didn't blame her if she didn't, they hadn't talked in how many years? Seven? Six? Five at the least, right?

"Um," Ally pauses, looking at her daughter, "She has to nap. But after like five-thirty will be good."

"Do you still live in the same place since the last time we saw each other?" Ally nods, and the couple say good-bye going their separate ways – Ally to her almost broken down station wagon and Austin to his Mercedes.

**So what do you think is going to happen? Is Ally going to tell Austin about Ari? Will Austin tell Ally that he knows that Ari is his? How is this dinner going to play out? Tell me what you think about and reviews**

**xoxo**

**~Maddie**


	2. Chapter 2

At five-thirty, Austin pulls up into the driveway of Ally's home located ten minutes away from the mall. He is not nervous, not in the sightless; Ally, on the other hand, is a nervous wreck. Once she picked Ari's outfit, she began to pace the area of the kitchen downstairs. "What's the matter, Mommy?" Ari asks in the door frame causing Ally to jump slightly.

"Nothing, baby," she assures the blonde five-year-old. She's surprised Austin hasn't asked if Ari is his child, and he would be right.

The day she found out that she was pregnant comes flashing back into her memory; she was sitting in the dirty bathroom of a gas station in North Carolina while she was on a road trip with Dez and a six-month-pregnant Trish. Austin been gone for two months, and she had been throwing up a lot on the trip, so she asked to pull over at the nearest gas station. She took the pregnancy test and then threw up when she found out the results.

A knock on the door brings her back to the present, "I'll get it!" Ari shouts, running towards the door, arms flailing. It amazes Ally how honestly carefree her child is, because Ally herself is quite the stick in the mud, except when it comes to fruity mint swirl ice cream where there is never enough. Ally manages to beat Ari to the door and is able to hold her back as she pops open the door. "Mommy your friend is here!" Ari screams and then goes flying up the stairs to her bedroom.

Austin chuckles as Ally opens the door to allow him in. "Excuse me for a second," Ally holds up a finger and ascends the staircase, not waiting on an answer. Austin takes the time to look around the room. It hadn't changed much since the last time he'd been here. The same pictures were sitting along the mantle of the fireplace, but this time they were six photos of Ariana amongst them: Ariana and Ally clearly on the day of her birth, Trish, Dez, Ally, and Ariana on her first birthday, Ariana at the beach, a professional photo of Ally and Ariana, Ariana at the zoo, and finally Ariana on her fifth birthday with Dez and Trish. The picture that surprised Austin the most was the one at the end: Austin and Ally on their prom night.

That night changed everything about them. Austin had found out he was signed to Starr Record Label a couple of nights before, and it was Austin and Ally's third partnership anniversary and second relationship anniversary. They agreed to make love before Austin left for Los Angeles and Ally went to Gainesville for college. It was both of their first times.

Ally and Ariana come down the stairs before Austin really has time to have a moment of nostalgia – well, at least more than he just had. "Are you ready to go?" Austin asks, offering his hand to Ally to help her down the stairs since she's carrying Ally bridal style.

"I need my purse."

"Where is it?"

"On my dresser; first door-"

"On the right; I remember," he finishes and then climbs the stairs, coming down a few moments later with Ally's purse in hand.

The restaurant they end up going to was clearly constructed around parents with small children – considering it came with a play area and arcade. Austin and Ally split and ham and pineapple pizza while Ari gets her own with extra cheese and bacon. "Mommy, can I go play?" Ari asks when the trio takes their seats in a booth towards the back of the restaurant.

"Sure, baby." Her daughter smiles, kisses her cheek, and trots of the small ball pit. It's quite awkward between Austin and Ally for a few moments before Ally finally gives in and begins a conversation. "So how's California been treating you; you know besides the obvious fame and fortune."

Austin chuckles and takes a sip of his Orange Fanta, "The environment is really laid back; it's one of those places where people are happy to spend the whole day at the beach without any form of complaint. Like Miami, but better."

"And the love life?"

"A few girls here and there, nothing serious." The last serious relationship he had was with Ally, six years ago. "How's yours?"

Ally shrugs, "I have someone over every night who loves me." Austin raises his eyebrows; Ally wasn't the type to have a guy over, granted she has a five year old and she's twenty four. "I'm talking about Ari! I'm not that kind of girl!" Austin raises his eyebrows even higher. "Any more," she adds, and then Austin returns his eyebrows back to their normal level.

Ari comes back a second later asking for money so she can play games, and Ally slips a ten into her hand before she runs off once more.

They don't talk until the food comes, and even then Austin offers to go get Ariana and tell her that the food was at the table and to stop playing for a while. "So, Ariana, how old are you?"

"Five and a half," she answers curtly, placing her slice of pizza into her mouth.

That really made it easy for Austin to think that Ari was his child and not some other guy's. "Are you in school?"

"She starts in a week, and then her birthday is in December, and she'll be six."

"Somehow I got that," Austin retorts sarcastically. Austin left in June, and they had sex in April, so this timeline had practically confirmed his suspicions, but he wanted to ask Ally before he told Jimmy about Ari. Even then he'd probably wouldn't tell Jimmy to keep both Ally and Ari safe from the press. Speaking of the press, where had they been? He hadn't seen them since arriving in Miami. When Ari finishes, she leaves again; leaving Austin and Ally alone in their thoughts. "So I have this question that's been bugging me since I saw Ariana."

"She likes to be called Ari."

"Sorry. Ari. Anyways, do you know who her father is?" Ally props herself on the bench awkwardly, leaving the question unanswered. "I'll take that as a yes. Would you tell me if I guessed it correctly?"

"I don't know."

"I'll take that as a yes. Where you pregnant during high school?"

"For like a month, if that."

"Okay. Did he go to our school?"

"Yes."

"Did he have blonde hair?"

"Yes."

"Hazel eyes?"

"Maybe."

"Was it me?" She doesn't answer, but takes another slice of pizza, looking him dead straight in the eyes – not with anger or anything like that just with a sign of confirmation. "I figured."

"How'd you know? Did Trish or Dez-"

"Ally, she looks exactly like me; it wasn't too hard to tell. If I hadn't guessed it right, I would have been surprised." She rolls her eyes. "Does she know or-"

"No, only Trish and Dez."

"Your parents?"

"Died in a car accident a couple of weeks after I found out. They never knew I was pregnant; I think they suspected it, but I never got to tell them."

"I'm sorry, Alls."

"It's fine. It wasn't like I was close to either of them, you know? I guess I just wish they had know. And before you ask, I conceived during prom night."

"I can do the math. So is there anything I need to know?"

"I don't plan on telling you who you are until she's ten. Her full name is-"

"Ariana Elizabeth Dawson," he finishes.

She corrects, "Ariana Elizabeth Dawson Moon. I gave her your last name since even though you're all big and famous, at least one girl can say they have something none of the others have – the last name of Moon. You don't mind do you?" Ally has stood up during her monolog and before she knows it, she's being pulled into a hug, just like the old days. His hands around her waist, her arms around his shoulder; he breathes in her perfume and she does the same with his cologne. It's the best feeling either one has felt in a year.


	3. Chapter 3

I honestly have no clue what was going on with that last chapter. Hopefully this one is a lot more normal.

Two days later, Ally found herself sliding into a limo – a first and probably a last – on the way to the Mall of Miami. Ariana was still asleep in her lap, and Austin was sitting besides her talking on the phone to Jimmy Starr – his manager. The two had been inseparable the day before; they had eaten breakfast, watched two movies between breakfast and lunch, ate lunch, then went to the beach with Ariana, and then had dinner, and had dinner once again. Dinner last night though was different since Dez and Trish watched Ariana while Austin and Ally went to dinner – almost a date, but they refused to call it that.

"No, Jimmy, I'll be on time. I promise; I'm only like ten minutes away. You act like I don't know my way around Miami." Austin retorts into the phone, and Jimmy replies with a muffled comment, which only pisses Austin off even more.

"Good bye!" Austin snaps angrily and presses the end button on his phone. Ally decides not to press the reason why Austin is mad, knowing how bad his anger was when they were younger. The two ride the rest of the way to the mall in silence, making it on time by more than thirty minutes. "Okay, so my dressing room is near the food court, I think." Austin comments, pulling out a piece of paper, and then taking Ally's hand leading her to the store that she had no idea what it was called.

Austin slips into his room and Ally lays a still asleep Ariana onto the couch. "I've had a nice time with you this weekend, Alls. It reminds me of the old times."

_Too bad it's going to end tomorrow when you leave for LA tomorrow_, Ally thinks to herself, saying out loud, "Me too. I'm pretty sure Ari's had a good time, too." Austin takes Ally's hand and squeezes it tight. "You should, um, get dressed. The show starts soon." Austin shrugs, kisses Ally's cheek, and goes to get changed. Before Austin is finished, his assistant comes and tells Ally that they have a seat for Ariana and Ally whenever they're ready; Ally then wakes up her child and guides her to the stage's sitting. They have the option to be backstage or in the front row, and they choose backstage due to Ally's issues with claustrophobia.

Austin gives both Ariana and Ally a peck on the cheek before he goes onto the stage. "What's up, Miami!" He says into the microphone, only to receive a cheer of many a female scream. "I can not tell you how excited I am to be back in the hometown." He pulls the stool closer to the mic and sits down promptly. "Before I get the show started let me just catch y'all up on some things. Are y'all cool with that?"

Another round of female cheers greet him.

"Firstly, the album drops in two weeks! It's my sixth one! Oh my God, what! That is so freaking crazy thank you! I love you all!" He pauses so the females can scream I love you back and such. "Secondly, this album is by far my favorite. I've had a lot of freedom with it, and I wrote all the songs on the album in one way or another."

Austin picks up his guitar and begins to strum random chords. "Thirdly, since I'm Miami I should tell you how I got my start. Well it started here in this very mall! In Sonic Boom which is like on the other end of the mall! You all should visit sometime, because I know the owner would appreciate business from their favorite customer." Austin looks backstage a little to wink at Ally. "Well, on December 3, 2007 I walked into Sonic Boom and met my former partner-"

"Ally Dawson!" A girl cheers from somewhere near the back.

"Yeah, Ally Dawson. She wrote a lot of my songs including this one. I hope you enjoy it."

**_Whoa, Yeah_**_**  
**_**_Stop, hiding out in the shadows_**_**  
**_**_Scared to show the world you exist_**_**  
**_**_Don't, lock yourself in the darkness_**_**  
**_**_The world is so much brighter than this_**_**  
**_**_Ya if you never take the shock_**_**  
**_**_You never gonna win_**_**  
**_**_So turn it all around and_**_****_

**_Break down the walls Whoa_**_**  
**_**_Come on and give it everything you get_**_**  
**_**_Take a chance, make a stand and_**_**  
**_**_Break, break, break down walls Whoa_**_**  
**_**_Break down the walls Whoa_**_****_

**_Break down the walls Whoa_**_**  
**_**_Come on and take a chance make a stand and_****  
****_Break, break, break down the walls_**

**"****Break down the walls," Ally harmonizes on the last line of the song. It was the first song they wrote together when they were fifteen, when neither of them was serious about making it big. **

"Hey, Alls, would you mind coming out to sing these next two with me?" Austin asks, and before she knew what was happening her legs were moving towards the microphone and Austin. "Isn't she beautiful?" He asks, receiving no boos from the audience like he thought would happen, and a deep blush on Ally's cheek.

_Yeah-Eh-Eh  
Whoa-Oh-Oh_

I'm walking on a thin line  
And my hands are tied  
Got nowhere to hide

I'm standing at a crossroad  
Don't know where to go  
Feeling so exposed

Yeah I'm caught  
In between  
Where I'm going and where I've been

But I know  
There's no turning back  
Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh

It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself, Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down-down, down-down  
Don't look down-down, down-down  
Don't look down-down, down-down  
Don't look down-down, down-down  


_It'd be so easy, just to run  
It'd be so easy to just give up  
But I'm not that girl who gonna turn my back  
There's no turning back, no turning back_

It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself, Yeah I tell myself

Don't look down-down, down-down  
(Do-o-o-o-o-o-own!)  
Don't look down-down, down-down

Don't look down-down, down-down  
(Don't look down don't look down)  
Don't look down-down, down-down

"So, Alls, do you want to tell them our big news or shall I?" Ariana comes running onto the stage at that time, answering for both her parents. "So everyone this is our daughter, Ariana Elizabeth Dawson-Moon. Ally and I would appreciate it if you kept her out of the tabloids or Tumblrs or whatever until she understands what all of that means." He tells Ariana to go back off stage where Dez, Trish, and Eric are, which she happily obliges.

"Seriously though it's nice to know that we make cute kids," Ally jokes and then Austin introduces their next song.

It amazes Ally how quickly the lyrics come back to her.

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone'll throw it  
_

Austin takes over for the next verse.

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone'll know it_

Austin and Ally sing together; their voices joining into perfect harmony, almost as if they'd never stopped

_And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
that someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me_

You can come to me  
Yeah

Ally leaves the stage a moment later, totally confused. How was it possible that she had fallen for him again?

_****_**So what did you think? Don't forget to comment/favorite/follow!**

**~Maddie****_Brea_****k down the walls**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter time. Yay! Seriously like this chapter for some odd reason.**

**ALLY'S POV: (THIS IS NEW RIGHT!)**

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_ Of all the things I told myself _not_ to do was fall for Austin Moon ever again. And what did I do? I fell for him! God damn it! And the public knows that Ariana exists and let's face it, Austin is one of the biggest stars to grace the planet; how in the world does he expect everyone to keep Ariana out of the media. She's five; it's not like she knows what is happening. And she doesn't know that Austin's her dad anyways, for all I know – for all I care – he could be out of our life the second he goes back to California.

But, right now I'm just going to enjoy the rest of the concert while my five year old daughter - who could care less about who her father is – takes a nap in my arms.

**AUSTIN'S POV:**

"Well, guys, I don't know if you knew this or not, but I have a new album coming out," I tease the crowd as the band gets ready to perform the next song. The crowd screams for a three minutes before I'm able to get the next words out. "Well just last night my label and I decided the first single. Do y'all wanna hear it?" Again another round of cheers from the group of girls ranging from ten to thirty. "I'll take that as a yes."

I honestly love this song, but something about performing these last few days has felt off putting. Like I'm missing a bigger piece of the puzzle or something.

I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a lifetime  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
by the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here come forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl_

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be you're a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space_

_I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a lifetime  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah_

_Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
by the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here come forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby_

_Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl_

I look over to see Ally clapping as the song ends and at that point I realize why I've had no inspiration to sing love songs, because there's not been anyone I've loved in a long time.

But Ally is different.

Ally will always be different.

She doesn't trust me anymore, I know; I deserve it. I abandoned her for six years! Six long and kid filled years! Why the hell didn't I come back sooner?

**NO ONE'S POV:**

When the concert ends, Austin and Ally file back to Austin's dressing room after talking to Dez and Trish who agree to take Ariana back to their home so she can finish her nap. Both Austin and Ally were extremely grateful considering they too were tired.

Once in Austin's dressing room, he slid into the shower and took a quick shower and changed into some sweatpants while she slept on the couch the mall had donated for the day to Sonic Boom. As if they didn't have a practice room with many a couch. Austin pulled out his phone and stepped outside into the hall to talk to his manager Jimmy. It couldn't wait in Austin's mind.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jimmy!"

"Austin, my favorite client. How'd the concert go?" Austin highly doubted he'd ever be Jimmy Starr's favorite client considering his daughter was signed to the same label. He never told Jimmy this, of course.

Austin paused for a moment before replying. "It went fine. Something was just a little bit, um, off."

"Like band members or instruments or –"

"Like me."

"What do you mean?" Austin could tell that Jimmy was starting to get annoyed by him; he could hear the gum Jimmy normally chewed being taken out of Jimmy's mouth and being placed in the trash can. Never a good sign.

"Um," Austin paused again, "I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"Do _what_ anymore?"

"Be a performer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jimmy was now attempting to keep his cool. He kept placing emphasis on words that really didn't need emphasis.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Be. A. Performer. I'm through with all of this! I'm through with the singing in a booth. I'm through singing songs that I don't wanna sing! I'm through with listening to a bunch of teenage girls throwing themselves at me! I'm through!" If he had a flip phone, he'd close it dramatically then, but he didn't so he had to wait for Jimmy's response.

Jimmy sighed loudly, out of annoyance and responded before Austin could hang up, "I'll be in Miami in a couple of hours to discuss this. Bring Ally Dawson with you. And don't give me that 'I don't know where she is' bullshit that you've been giving me. I've seen the pictures of you and her and Dez and Trish and two random kids."

"Fine." Austin hung up his phone and yelled at the empty store. Empty of all people but Ally. Ally who didn't want her daughter in the media, but now it was too late.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Jimmy, Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish were all seated around Jimmy's daughter's apartment thirty minutes outside of Miami. Ariana and Eric were at Dez's parents home.

"So, um, why are we here?" Dez asks after a good ten minutes of pure awkwardness.

"I believe that would be Austin's question to answer," Jimmy retorts, his voice filled with venom. All the eyes in the room turned to Austin, including Kira Starr who was in the kitchen eating ice cream because her boyfriend broke up with her the day before. "Austin?"

"Um, um, um," he stuttered before Ally nudged him in the rib. "I don't want to do music anymore. I want to go back to the normal life I had before. The one where no one cared what I did as long as I wasn't hurting anyone."

"Austin, you'll always be a public figure no matter if you stop playing," Trish adds.

"You'll just be one of those where are they now public figures," Kira adds, only to receive glares from everyone in the group. She then leaves the kitchen for her bedroom, clearly feeling not wanted.

Austin stands up out of anger. "I have a kid! I don't want her in the public eye!"

"You have a what?" Jimmy asks, clearly both Austin and Ally forgot to inform him on this subject.

"_I_ have a kid," Ally corrects, receiving looks from Austin and Jimmy. "Austin, I hate to tell you this, but you've know Ariana for three days; you're only her father, you're not her parent. I am."

"But I want to be Ally!"

"Actions speak louder than words," Ally mumbles to herself, not saying anything else on the topic.

"Look, Jimmy, I know this doesn't make sense, but I want to explain. Every since a couple of months ago I loved performing. I loved everything. The energy, the cheers, the annoying fans that tried to get on stage," which happened a lot more that Austin cared to admit. "Then a couple of months ago, something changed. I felt like something had changed. I didn't want to do this anymore."

Austin takes his seat once more. "Then the other day I come here. I didn't plan on seeing these three because I knew that wouldn't want to see me. I've had the chance to see them over these last six years and I didn't because I'm a dick." Ally, Trish, and Dez all agreed to this in their heads, but didn't admit it out loud. "Then I saw their kid," he indicates between Dez and Trish.

"Wait I thought you all hated each other."

"We did, but then we realized Austin and Ally were too busy for us and we started dating, and then three months later I was pregnant," Trish informs quickly before Austin goes back to his speech.

"Then, I saw Ally with the cutest girl I'd ever seen and I realized that someone else was more important to her than I was. I was more important to her than one point but now I'm not. Then she said she was single and I knew there was a reason behind." Now Ally was getting pissed off because she was starting to feel like second place.

"I wanted Ariana to have a guy in her life that came before everyone else. Then I found out she was my child and I thought all the more reason to quit. So that's why I'm through."

The group was pretty much in shock. Not only did Austin sound like a complete and total dick, but he only wanted to stick around for Ariana – granted it was a good reason, but just not the right reason.

"How about this? We won't end your contract, but in a month the five of us plus our lawyers will have this discussion again, and if your feelings haven't change then we'll end the contract right then and there. But if they have then we'll discuss it when the time comes. Okay?" Jimmy suggests, and everyone agrees and goes their separates ways. Dez and Trish back to his parents place to pick up Ariana and Eric. Austin and Ally back to her house. Thankfully Dez and Trish had agreed to watch Ari until the morning where they'd meet Ally to drop Ari and Eric off at school.

**So what do you think will happen next?**

**And I don't know when I'll be on next time, my grandmother is in the hospital and my trip to Disney starts on the 15****th**** so I probably won't update until then.**

**-Maddie**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin and Ally didn't speak at all as she drove him back to hotel that he was staying at for the time being. There were no good byes. No words at all. Just a silence. Not even an awkward silence, just a regular silence.

They only spoke a couple of words before he got out to agree to meet at Ariana's school to drop her off at seven thirty the next morning.

Ally drove home and turned up the volume on her favorite CD, _Sweet Dreams, Darling,_ an album she hadn't listened to in six years. It was a special CD that Austin had made her when she couldn't sleep. It had songs they had written and recorded and some from other artists.

_He will be the death of me_. She thinks to herself as she plays the CD. The first song was called _Lost_ by a little known artist named Bryan Malpass.

_We started out as a brand new day.  
I should have known it would end this way.  
I've been here before and knew what to do,  
But here I am and I can't shake you._

What can I do to get back to you?  
I'd rather be lonely.  
If I can't have only you.  
No one makes me feel like you.

I wait for you wishing it's me you've been missing.  
I'd rather be lost than finding someone new.  
I'd pick up the phone, I got shaky hands.  
If you're there, I hope you understand.

I'd like to say I'm sorry if I can,  
but that won't explain why I ran.  
No one's ever been so good to me.  
I made a mistake when I set you free.

Will you ever come back to me?  
I'd rather be lost than finding someone new.

The song ends and Ally turns off the radio almost immediately and spends the rest of the ride in silence.

When she goes home, she doesn't even bother changing into pajamas, she was lucky to even brush her teeth.

In the morning, she doesn't feel much better, but she changes and drives to school five minutes away from her house to meet Austin, Dez, Trish, Ariana, and Eric. As usual she is the first one there, so she waits in her car until Austin pulls into the spot beside her. He knows better than to go talk to her when she is in a bad mood.

Dez, Trish, Eric, and Ariana arrive about three minutes after Austin, and Ariana runs over to Ally's car the first opportunity she can. "Mommy, do you have my stuff?"

"Yeah, baby. Will you move so I can get out?" Ariana backs up and Ally shuts off her car, gets out, walks to the passenger side back door and removes Ariana's supplies. Austin takes half of it that the parents are supposed to bring as necessities. "Are you ready there, baby?" Ally asks as the five year old then pulls her into the school when she is ready to go. Eric does the same Trish, much to her annoyance. Dez and Austin walk behind the four, not bothering to open the doors that the five-year-olds will open when they get there.

Ariana and Eric lead their families to their respective classrooms, Ariana, Austin, and Ally go down one hall, Dez, Trish, and Eric down the other. When they make it to her classroom, Ariana finds her name and takes a seat next to a girl that attends her Sunday school class that she was friends with. The teacher takes the things out of Austin's hands and then Austin and Ally leave the class. They go back to their cars and wait for Dez and Trish.

"Are you still made at me?" Austin asks after a couple of minutes.

"More annoyed than mad, Austin."

"Will you tell me why? You know if you aren't going to yell at me?"

She sighs and joins him on the hood of his car, abandoning her own. "You show up after six years, Austin, and the first thing you say to Jimmy since you've been here is that you want to quit music and that you're a father. Yes you're a father, but you aren't her dad. You are just the thing of sperm that helped in the process of creating her."

"But All-"

"Don't interrupt," she cuts him off. She was refusing to cry while talking to him. "And when you come back it's only to perform and then leave. You weren't planning on staying in the first place. And then you saw Ari – don't get me wrong I love that you want to be in her life, but I need to know she isn't your only motivation. Would you have called had you not seen her?"

He says nothing. "I thought so. Austin, listen. I'll let you stay around, but she isn't going to know you're her father until I want her to. And you have to make a real effort."

"And how do you propose I do this?"

"Well if you're serious about quitting music, you better figure out how to hold your own weight. And that will be hard when you're such a public figure. Then I'll add more as you go."

"Okay, but can you do something for me while I do this?"

"What?"

"Go on a date or something. Lighten up. Go get drunk! Do something to relax! And while you do that, let me baby-sit Ari and prove I can handle it."

"That sounds like a great idea, Austin," Trish says, hand in hand with Dez as she returns to her car. "I have someone I've been waiting forever to set her up with. How's Saturday?"

"Perfect."

"But-"

"No buts, Allyson," he insists and goes to his car to get a piece of paper. He writes down his new number and hands it to Trish, and then goes back to his car and leaves.

"I hate you!" Ally yells out her car window to Trish as she leaves.

**So this was a really short chapter. It's barely 1000 words, but it's basically a filler chapter. And I highly recommend the artist of the song Bryan Malpass. He's amazing! I saw him at Downtown Disney on my trip and fell in love. Okay review and favorite, until next time.**

**~Maddie**


	6. Chapter 6

The days until Saturday seemed to drag on and on for all four member of the former Team Austin. Dez and Trish were leaving Eric with Austin to help Ariana entertained, and they were going on a double date with Ally and Trish's date for her, Elliott – a friend from her longest job. Austin was picking Ariana up at four; it was now three forty-five and Ally is running around like a madman trying to get everything together. This was the first time Ariana was going to be alone with Austin for me than five minutes – most of the time when Ally was ordering and using the restroom.

"Mommy, calm down! Its just Austin." If only it was just Austin. If only he was just Austin. If only he was just a friend. If only. If only. If only.

"I know, baby," Ally kisses Ariana's cheek and goes back to running around like a madman on Red Bull. The doorbell rings at four sharp. "Can you get that baby if it's Austin please?" Ally hears the door being pulled opened and shut a few moments later. Austin's voice is easy to tell that he's speaking even though Ally can't understand what he's saying. Then he makes his way up the stairs to Ariana's room where Ally is still freaking out.

"Alls, you look beautiful," he says. Her body looks almost as small as it did in high school – she might have gained like three to five pounds since then; it was made quite clear by the tight red dress that was a lot shorter than she was used to with cap sleeves. Her hair is curled and pulled into a ponytail with a lock of hair wrapped around the hair band. She has no shoes on yet, but they are black with a red sole.

"Thanks, but you don't think it's too short or tight or-"

"You look great, Alls. This Elliott guy will like it. Like you." She chuckles and hands Austin the bag at her feet. "What's in here bricks?"

"No, it's got all the Harry Potter books, and her school work. I'd appreciate it if you could get her to do it."

"Because I'm obviously the smart one in the family," he says under his breath, and Ally doesn't comment back. She just pushes past Austin and walks downstairs being trailed by Austin a couple of steps behind her. "You ready to go Ari?"

"Yeah!" She squeals, jumping off the couch and running out the door to Austin's car, his 1956 cherry red Ford Mustang.

Ally notices that it's still in perfect state, "Yeah dad kept care of it for me while I was gone. I would have sold it if I were him. Since I'm a piece of shit for a kid."

"I agree."

"With what part?"

"All of it." Austin rolls his eyes and helps Ariana into the car when Austin and Ally make it to the car. "Have fun!" She says to Ariana. "Be careful," she adds to Austin.

"Always am. Have fun on your _date_." Ally rolls her eyes, backs away from the car, and Austin pulls out of the driveway.

**Austin's POV:**

"So, Ari, do you know how to get to your Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez's house?" Because I have no idea honestly. She nods, it looks like she's falling asleep to be honest. If she can last to Dez's and Trish's I will be amazed. "Which way?" I ask as we approach the stop sign at the end of the road; she points to the right.

We make it to their house in about five minutes and Eric runs out to car, Dez right behind him. "Trish wants to make sure that you get him to do his homework."

"Her and Ally both. You can put that in the backseat. Do you have a car seat?"

"Yeah. Give me a second and I'll go pull it out of the SUV." He places Eric's bag in back and tells Eric not to get in yet before making his way back to his car to grab the car seat, which thankfully he puts in for me because I have no idea what to do.

"So how long is this date going to last?"

"Personally I don't think Ally and Elliott will have a lot of chemistry, so it might be a couple of hours. I'll text you when we leave."

"Alright thanks man."

"Whatup," we say our handshake before I pull out of his driveway to go to back to the hotel. By the time I make it there both Eric and Ari are asleep. Thankfully the hotel has a wheelchair for me to push them up to my room in. They can't weigh that much but I'm sure the two of the combined would not be fun. I place them on my bed and let them sleep while I make dinner – chicken patties with mac and cheese. I can always heat it up when they wake up.

When my dinner is done I go sit on the couch and turn on the television to an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. – the one with Monica and Chandler's wedding. I make it through both episodes before Ari and Eric wake up; I heat up their meals and tell them to do their homework when they are finished. It's clear within about five minutes that Ari is definitely Ally's child when it comes to education because she finishes with all the answers correct. Eric finishes about five minutes later. They run to the couch and pull out the last Harry Potter book and begin to read it together.

How they manage to read the words amaze me because I'm pretty sure I can't read some of the words in the book. Something tells me though that Ally has helped Ari learn how to sound words out because that's what she's doing with the word likes accio and avada kadvra. Ten minutes later Ally knocks on the door to pick up Ari and Eric up.

"You don't have to go just yet. Come on and have some coffee. I don't think they'll mind staying a little bit longer," I nod towards the couch where Ari is turning the page. It looks like they'll be asleep in a few minutes.

"Fine. That would be good," she smiles and walks in, sitting down at the island's chairs. I start the machine. "So how where they?"

"Horrid. Look at the state of this hotel room. They hardly stayed still. This is the calmest they've been the whole time."

"It looks like a rock star stayed here and wrecked the place. So did they just nap and read?"

"Yeah." I take a sit beside her on the other stool. "So how was your date?"

She smirks to herself, "You don't want to hear about it. I promise."

"That bad?" She nods. "Sure I do. We all have to have that one bad date in our lives. It seems like you got yours, spill it."

"Okay then, Austina," she says sarcastically.

"Hey! That's Tina to you missy!" She rolls her eyes and begins the story.

**Ally's POV (starting after Austin leaves):**

I go back inside the house and turn on the television and watch an episode of _Boy Meets World_; I make it through a whole episode before Dez and Trish are in my driveway, blaring the horn. I grab my purse and outside, locking the door behind me. "Bout time." I roll my eyes as I climb into the backseat of their SUV – for once there was only one car seat. Dez and Trish talk most of the ride like normal so I lean back with my head against the headrest and allow myself time to think – a rarity with Ariana.

I don't even notice we're at the restaurant until Trish yells my name until I come out of my haze. We get out and walk to the door, not even making inside before Trish sees my date and calls him over. "Elliott, this is my best friend Ally. Ally, your date Elliott." We shake hands saying our hellos, then Elliott pulls the door open and allows the three of us through. _Point one._

We make it to the table and the conversations flow easily. Between Dez and Trish. Not between Elliott and I. _Back to zero_.

He orders a soda to drink and belches about ten minutes later. _Negative one._

When the food comes – in which he has a very good looking spaghetti and meatballs – he then tries to take some of mine. If there's one thing I don't do, it's share food. _Negative two._ He does pay for me so he gains a point back.

Dez and Trish head back to the car for a little bit to have "couple time", so Elliott and I stay back. That's when he makes it to strike three. He kisses me, which is okay, nothing special. But on the way out, he slaps my ass. That lost him two points and I knew there would be no second date, even though he tried to give me his number.

Thankfully when I make it back to the SUV, Dez and Trish are done with "couple time", and more than happily leave the restaurant's parking lot.

I thank them for the ride and get in my car, pulling out of my driveway. I cry all the way to Austin's hotel, and when I get to the parking lot I spend another ten minutes attempting to make the puffiness under my eyes disappear. I don't know how much of it he buys, but he invites me in for coffee and I tell him the story. I've not gotten it yet, even though the buzzer went off ten minutes ago.

"I'm sorry it was such a bad date," he says quietly. We're very close.

"Not your fault." We move closer.

"I can make it better." Even closer.

"How?" Then his lips are on mine, and I don't mind. My second kiss of the day, and I defiantly prefer this kiss to the last one. I don't know how long we kiss, but when he pulls away, he stands up and pours me a thing of coffee. "I'm going to take Eric and Ariana home to Dez and Trish. I'll be back." He smiles and kisses my cheek. I take the two kids downstairs and help them in the car and head to Dez's and Trish's.

"Hi!" Trish greets me at the door.

"Do you mind watching Ariana for the night?"

"No," of course not. She has her own room with a few outfits here. Dez and Trish are here godparents for a reason. "Everything okay."

"Better than okay."

"With…?"

"Austin."

"Say not another word. Have fun!"

"I will." Trish closes the door and I rush back to the house to grab an extra set of clothes and some sexier underwear, then race back to his hotel. "Sorry it took so long."

"It's worth it." He mumbles into my neck before he closes the bedroom door. This will be a good night.

**How y'all enjoying that? First a kiss, then sexy times for Austin & Ally! No there's not going to be a sex scene next sorry. As a virgin I find it quite hard to write sex scenes. Until next time: review, favorite, share, and follow!**

**xoxo Maddie**


	7. Chapter 7

Austin and Ally wake up in each other's arm; she has a slight line of drool going down her chin and Austin is smiling in his sleep. They wake up about five minutes after each other – Austin waking up first. "Good morning," he says somewhat coherently.

"Good morning," Ally mumbles, less than coherently. She then realizes that she is stark naked and so is Austin and bolts up straight, taking a large portion of the sheets with her in an attempt to cover herself. "Oh my God! We slept together!" She slams her hand onto head in disgust – more with herself than the thought. She has a million thoughts running through her head – the main one being _Did we use a condom because there is no way in hell I'm ending up pregnant again?!_

"Would you like coffee?" Austin says after he has somehow managed to get out the bed and get a pair of boxers on. He knows she'll calm down after a morning coffee. She says yes and he leaves the room, leaving her to her thoughts. She is only able to come out of the room after she has dressed and has found a condom wrapper in the trash can in the bathroom. She can't find the condom though – much to her annoyance.

Austin has coffee waiting on the counter when she leaves. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It'll be perfect after I have this cup of coffee." When they were younger Austin was known for his coffee making skills. She takes the cup and goes to sit on the couch, placing her feet under her body. Austin takes a seat beside her and allows her to rest her head on his shoulder. "What time is it?"

"Um," Austin takes his cell phone that is resting on the side table and reads the time out loud, "Seven thirty. Way to early for me."

"Obviously not. I should get going. Ariana will be wondering where I am."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Dez and Trish's."

"Would they be up?" Ally shrugs and takes another sip of coffee; Austin dials Dez's number onto the keypad of his phone, and it's answered three rings into the call.

"Hello?" Trish answers, clearly she'd been awake for a while since she was coherent. "Austin?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was just wondering if you'd be willing to watch Ari for the rest of the day?"

"Do you plan on having sex with my best friend all day?" Austin stands up and signals to Ally that he'll be back in a second.

"I can if you want me to."

"I'd rather not hear about the details." Austin opens the door to the bedroom before he talks again.

"I was planning on taking her out on a date. Maybe having sex before the date though. For the second time today. Because I'm horny as hell."

Trish groans, "You're disgusting, Austin. But I'll watch Ari. I can take them to the zoo or the beach or something. I was planning on keeping her anyways."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Bye!"

"Bye!" Austin closes his phone and walks back to where Ally is sitting watching the morning news. He takes the empty cup of coffee from her hands and places his and hers into the sink before returning to the couch. "Trish is gonna watch Ari for the rest of the day."

"She is? And how'd you manage for her to do this?"

"I'm a good talker." He leans in and kisses her. She doesn't try to respond. He mutes the television and the places the remote on the table. His hands slide all around her body. He takes off her shirt that she'd just put on and her bra before carrying her into the bedroom.

A couple of hours later, the two are ready for the day. Ally is in a red and black dress. Austin is in a red shirt and black pants. They were currently at Ally's house so she could change. Austin planned out the whole day. First they were going to a pancake place for breakfast then back to Ally's to get ready for the beach. Then they would go to a burger place a couple of blocks away from Austin's place for lunch. Then a movie, then a much needed nap, then dinner, and then home by seven so Ariana could be asleep by eight. And he was hoping he was allowed to stay the night at Ally's. He doubted it was going to happen, but hey a guy can dream right.

"What can I get you two to eat?" The waitress at the pancake asks. She's tall, dark blonde, thin; pretty enough. Her name tag read Cassidy. Austin ordered a stack of chocolate chip pancakes and Ally got a thing of French toast.

"I'm sorry you had a shitty date last night," Austin says once Cassidy is gone.

"Not your fault," Ally's hand touches Austin's thigh, "After the date was the best part." Ally needed to have sex more often, she was in the best mood Austin had seen her in since he'd gotten here.

"Me too." They spend the rest of the time kissing, eating, and rambling about everything they could think of.

When Ariana was born Ally had gained twenty five pounds – a lot considering how small she was before Ari came along – so Ally had become very self conscious over the last five years. She had lost fifteen pounds in the years since, but she still had a slight stomach. But none the less she pulls on a bikini and joins Austin downstairs. They were apparently in the color coordinating mood. Ally donned a light blue bikini and Austin wore a darker blue and light blue striped board shorts.

"Hello there, Miss Hottie," Ally rolls her eyes and picks up the bag that is on the ground next to the couch. She pulls on a white cover up that she removes from the bag. They walk hand in hand to the beach – going out of their way to avoid the paparazzi. "Is here good?" Austin asks when they make it to the beach. It's a little too cold to be at the beach, but the water should be warm enough.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect." Austin then has a random flashback to when they were sixteen or so and she'd said the exact same thing to him when she was helping him plan the perfect date with Jimmy Starr's daughter, Kira. The relationship lasted a couple of weeks or so. Then he started dating Ally. Austin places the beach towels down and helps Ally apply sunscreen to her back, then she does the same before sitting down on the towel.

"What are you doing, Alls?" She pulls out a book from the bag as her answer. _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. "You are _not_ reading, Ally."

"Watch me." She opens to the page she's on, but before she really has a chance to begin to read she is in the air and the book is in the sand. "Put me down you, jerk," she teases. He puts her down when they are knee deep in the ocean. He kisses her, pulls away, and then splash her with a ton of salt water – to her annoyance - she fights back though. When they're done with that, Ally goes back to the towel and marks the page in her book before putting it back into the bag and sits on the hot sand. Austin joins her a few minutes later.

They build a decent sand castle. It comes up to Austin's knees – they decided that was two stories – and it looks more like a house than a castle. They grab a random person passing to take a picture for them as they kiss behind the castle. It felt amazing to kiss again. When it's time to leave they destroy the "castle" and head to the burger place to get a to go order. They catch a cab to Austin's hotel, eat their burgers, then they take the nap they had planned on taking later. It was a much needed nap.

When the two have showered, they head to the hotel and watch one of the worse movies either one of them had seen in a long time. It was so bad that they end up leaving the theaters doubled over in laughter. His hand on her waist, and hers is in his jean's back pocket.

"How about here for dinner?" Austin points to a little Italian place named, Belle Vista.

"Sure. It's a good thing we decided on dressing up a little." They had changed back into the red outfits they were wearing earlier when they were at Austin's for lunch. They are seated almost immediately. "You know what I've wanted to know?"

"What?"

"How have you been able to go through this whole day without being asked for an autograph or a picture or something?"

He shrugs, "Not a lot of people do that." She raises her eyebrows quickly. "I'm serious. And I look like a lot of guys in Miami and so people don't think I'd be here."

"You grew up here though."

"Doesn't mean people know that." They chuckle and hold hands over the table. They order a spaghetti and meatballs to share – mainly for Ally since _Lady and the Tramp_ is her favorite movie. But they don't end up with the same spaghetti noodle on their forks. That doesn't stop them from kissing occasionally. Austin pays for the meal when they're done and walks Ally the six blocks or so back to her home, and then they go pick up Ariana from Dez and Trish's. She's asleep by the time they get there. Trish gave them the mercy to shower her as well. Austin carries Ariana up to her room and tucks her in and then joins Ally downstairs to watch an episode of _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._

It's two am when they both start to get tired. "Do you want to spend the night?" Ally suggests as the episode comes to an end.

"I was planning on it." They turn off the television and head to Ally's room, locking the door behind them in case Ariana got up before they did.

**To be honest I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It was fluff. Maybe I don't like the POV or something. I'll figure it out by the next chapter. Until then favorite/review/follow. **

**P.S. School starts in three weeks so when that starts I will only be updating on the weekends.**

**Xoxo Maddie **


	8. Chapter 8

Austin and Ally get into a routine quite easily. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Austin takes Ariana and Eric to school while Ally goes to work, and on Tuesday and Thursdays, Ally takes them to school when Austin goes to the studio. Dez and Trish pick Ari and Eric up after school on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays because neither Austin nor Ally are able to pick them up because of their jobs. On Saturdays, the Moon-Dawson clan spends the day together where they go the movies or go to the beach. On Sundays, Dez, Trish, and Eric come over after church and have lunch with Austin, Ally, and Ari, and then they head for evening service. Austin and Ally officially get back together after a month of this routine, and Austin manages to finish his album the next week.

On this particular Saturday, Austin has been called into the studio, along with Ally, to talk about touring the country for the release of his seventh album, that drops the next year. Ally has no idea why Jimmy is so adamant about Austin finishing the album, when it wasn't going to be released for a good ten months. "So what did you want to discuss, Jimmy?" Austin asks after he and Ally are comfortable on the couch in the studio. Ally is sitting near Austin, and his arm is around her waist. They had been together for about nine months, and neither one was planning on changing this anytime soon. Jimmy is sitting across from them with the album's producer.

"Well we wanted to know something," Jimmy says, crossing his legs.

"About?" Ally interrogates.

"We want to know if Ally would be interested in putting out an album around the same time Austin does, and then you can go on tour together. Is that something you'd be interested in doing, Ally?" Austin turns his head to his girlfriend, who is sitting with a face of confusion. She doesn't answer, and Austin eventually gives in and nudges her in the rib. "Ally?" Jimmy asks, hoping to catch her attention.

Ally doesn't answer, but just gets up, and walks out of the studio. Austin follows her after apologizing to Jimmy and the album producer. "Ally!" He calls. "Ally, wait!" She doesn't wait, but walks quickly to Austin's truck and hops into the bed of it, sitting down. Austin joins her. "What was that about, Alls?"

She shrugs and lays her head on his shoulder. He kisses her forehead. It takes about five minutes for her to answer him. "What if they don't like me?"

"Who?"

"People that buy tickets to your shows. People that hear my songs. People." He kisses her forehead again, pulling her closer as the tears roll down her face, which he wipes away with his thumb.

"Well if they like me, they'll love you, because you're a much better person than I am." She doesn't argue or agree with the statement; she just continues to cry. "How many women take care of a child by themselves for five years?"

"A lot," she replies causing Austin to scoff.

"Shhh, you're ruining my inspirational speech of the year." Ally rolls her eyes. "Anyways, Ally, you're everything a woman wants to be in life: a good friend, an amazing lover, and the best mother ever. I know they will love you as much as I do. I think you should do it, or at least agree to go inside and listen to Jimmy because it's the middle of July, and I may die of heat stroke." They hadn't been outside for a long time, but both of them had quite sweaty foreheads.

"I will go inside and listen, but not necessarily agree to the record deal." Austin smiles and helps Ally out of the truck, and they walk into back into the studio hand in hand. Austin came to an important realization at that moment, and he knew it was the best thing for the two of them and Ariana.

Austin and Ally head home after their meeting with Jimmy; Ally agreed to think about the record deal, and Austin agreed to a concert tour next May that would last until September. By the end of the night, and a long talk with Dez and Trish, Ally agreed to the record deal.

On Monday, Ally goes into the studio, and Austin watches Ariana and Eric for the day while Dez and Trish enjoy a date night, even though it was technically a date day. On Tuesday, Dez and Trish watched Eric and Ariana while Ally was at the studio, and Austin spent a day to himself. During the course of the day, Austin bought a size eight and a half, princess cut, halo set diamond ring he planned to give to Ally on the upcoming Friday. Their nine month anniversary. The ring would be ready by Thursday afternoon, which was fantastic because Dez and Trish would be watching Dez and Trish again and Ally would be at the studio, and Austin had the rest of the day to get ready for the next night. On Thursday night, Austin went to pick Ariana up, but stayed for a while longer than he normally did. He showed Dez and Trish the newly minted ring. Trish cried while Dez hugged his best friend. As he walked out the door, with Ariana fast asleep in his arms, Dez and Trish wished him good luck and promised to watch Ariana the next night. It was no wonder they were Ariana's godparents. She practically lived with them.

When he made it home, Ally was curled up in bed in her pjs, reading a book – most likely _Harry Potter_ of some form. "Hey, babe," Austin says quietly before taking Ariana into her room and tucking her in. He walks back into their room and gets under the covers. "Trish and Dez say hi," Ally smiles and kisses her boyfriend. "How was your day?"

"Long," she responds. She had become quite stressed since she had started recorded. Thankfully, she had written so many songs over the past six years that she didn't have to write any new songs for the album. Days at the studio were long though, and she wasn't as used to it as Austin was. "How was yours?"

"Fine."

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing much, saw a movie, took a nap, and ate dinner over at Dez's and Trish's. Which I brought you some. I put it in the fridge along with a piece of chocolate pie." Ally smiles and kisses Austin on the lips. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" She nods, and he goes to change into his sleep clothes. By the time he's back, she's fast asleep, and he gets into bed, trying not to wake her.

At noon, Austin and Ally drop Ariana off at Dez's and Trish's, then they head to the beach. The couple head back to Ally's when they're finished, shower, take a nap, and then change into their fancier attire for their date night. They go back to the same Italian restaurant as their first date. Towards the end of the night, Austin knows it's the right time to ask the question. He walks over to where Ally is sitting and gets down on one knee and begins to speak to her. "Allyson Marie Dawson, over these last nine months you have made me extremely happy, and I should have done this earlier, but I need to ask you this. Will you marry me?" The question has barely escaped his lips before her lips are on his. He slips the ring onto her finger, and they finish the chocolate cake in front of them before headed to Dez and Trish's house. Ally and Trish then spend the evening drooling over the ring, and Austin tries to explain to Ariana that he and Ally were getting married; he'd even gone out and bought Ariana a necklace with a tiara on it to prove he loved her as well.

Austin and Ally called Jimmy later on in the night to tell him and told him to announce the engagement whenever he felt like it. They then enjoyed the night to themselves because Dez and Trish took the liberty of keeping Ariana for the night.


End file.
